O que um Servo pode fazer
by Mizushui Himura Amesora
Summary: Kaoru é apaixonada por Kenshin, mas o que sera que pode acontecer se um novo inimigo surgir, mas ñ para matar Kenshin e sim para unir Kenshin e Kaoru.
1. Default Chapter

O QUE UM SERVO PODE OFERECER-CAPÍTULO 2-ENTRE AVIDA E A MORTE  
  
""-Pensamentos ( )-Comentário da autora Antes da luta começar o estranho tira a sua capa mostrando quem ele é. Ksh- Kojima é vc?-diz Kenshin com os olhos esbugalhados (Antes de mais nada vou explicar tudo: 1o-Kojima era um outro retalhador inimigo de Kenshin 2o-Kojima é um personagem que eu inventei se o personagem existe eu ñ sei.) Koji-Surpreso meu "amigo" Battousai, parece que vc ainda se lembra do seu velho amigo. Veio p/ me ver ou p/ salvar essa garota?- diz Kojima ironizando  
  
Ksh-P/salva-la claro, isso é bem seu tipo seqüestrar pessoas p/ chantagear outras, é um covarde mesmo!  
  
Kao-"Esse homen o Kenshin já me falou dele parece que ele era inimigo de Kenshin pois Kenshin tinha matado os pais de Kojima e estavam sempre brigando." Koji-Vc ainda retalha pessoas Battousai? Ksh-Ñ mas pelo jeito vc sim. Vá direto ao assunto e deixe de conversa o que vc quer c/ a Kaoru? Koji-Pelo jeito eu estava certo vcs são namorados, mas ñ se preocupe ñ vou mata-la agora primeiro vou me vingar de vc por ter matado os meu pais. Ksh- Eu só os matei por que era um retalhador e eles eram meus inimigos e além do... Koji- Ñ INTERESSA!!! Vc matou eles e isso eu jamais perdoarei vc é que é um covarde pois ñ quis me enfrentar quando eu quis. EU IA TE DERROTAR. Ksh-Vc ñ sabe o que esta dizendo, vc era muito pequeno e além do mas quando vc quis me enfrentar eu já ñ matava pessoas ao ivés disso eu as protegia c/ a minha espada. Koji- E hoje vc ainda as protege? Ksh-Sim a vida das pessoas vale muito, elas são muito importantes. Koji-Tá brincando a vida delas ñ vale nada. Ksh-Só por que foi a própria população que eliminou o que restava da sua família. Koji-E daí. já que vc tirou a vida da minha família vou tirar a vida de Kaoru. Ksh-Como? Koji-Eu aprendi a técnica perfeita p/ a situação c/ o mestre Sidney. Ksh-Sidney? Koji-Isso, quando mais nada me restava eu encontrei o mestre e ele me ensinou a técnica de paralisação e é ela que vou usa-la contra Kaoru. Kojima vai em direção a Kaoru e lhe dá um beijo em sua boca aplicando assim a técnica, quando ele termina ele fala em seu ouvido: -Vc beija bem pena que vai morrer se ñ seria minha esposa Kenshin fica olhando tudo perplexo mas logo uma nova expressão surge no rosto dele que é a raiva mis profunda que um homen pode ter. Ksh-Desgaçado c/ ousa beijar Kaoru-diz ele se transformando num verdadeiro retalhador. Kenshin parte p/ cima de Kojima c/ toda a sua força. Ele consegue atingi-lo bem na cintura c/ sua espada Koji logo saca a sua espada e parte para o ataque. Koji-Vc usa lâmina ao contrário Battousai. "Estava certo foi ótima a idéia de beijar Kaoru" Kao- Kenshin pare por favor ñ ele só faz isso p/ te irritar.- diz Kao sufocando  
  
Mas é impossível Kenshin ñ escuta nada nem ninguém a única forma de para-lo é matando Kojima.  
  
A luta dura aproximadamente 15 minutos quando Kenshin esta p/ mata-lo...  
  
Kao- Kenshin PAREEEE!!! -diz Kaoru no seu penúltimo suspiro  
  
Kenshin vai correndo em direção a Kaoru gritando o nome dela.  
  
Kao-Kenshin pelo jeito parece que voltou ao normal, eu...estava...c/...medo...de ...te...perder...meu...amor...eu...te...amo...Kenshin..querido.- diz Kaoru chorando e c/ muita falta de ar Kojima fica convencido de o que fez era errado. Ele chega perto de Kenshin e fala: -Afaste-se eu vou retirar o feitiço dela. Kenshin se afasta e Kojima se aproxima, ele retira o feitiço dela que se levanta logo em seguida. Koji-Me desculpe Kaoru pelo beijo pelo feitiço... Kao-Ñ se preocupe está tudo bem-diz Kao abraçando-o Koji-Obrigada, vc é um anjo Kao- Vc é que é um anjo, mas por que me salvou? Koji- Porque percebi que estava errado Kao- C/ forma de agradecimento gostaria de treinar no meu dojo? Koji- Posso Mesmo? Kao- Claro que sim  
  
Koji- Obrigado Senhorita Kaoru-diz Koji abraçando Kao e chorando  
  
Ksh- Ficaremos feliz em te-lo conosco- diz Ksh sorrindo p/ Kao  
  
C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. 


	2. O aluno novo

O QUE UM SERVO PODE OFERECER –2aPARTE- O ALUNO NOVO 

**EM CASA...**

Kaoru, Kenshin e Kojima chegam ao dojo, e são surpreendidos por uma festa feita por Yahiko, Sanosuke,

Megume e pelo doutor Kensai.

Kao -Chegamos! Nossa! Que lindo!

Ksh -C/ vcs descobriram que conseguimos resgatar Kaoru?

Meg –O Sano nos contou tudo...

Yh –E nós sabemos que ninguém é pálio p/ o Kenshin!

Kenshin ficou envergonhado olhando p/ todos.

Kao –Quero que todos escutem esse é o nosso novo amigo Kojima vamos dar boas vindas a ele!

Todos -Bem vindo!!!

Koji –Obrigado a todos!

Kao –Eu darei aulas de kendô para ele!

Yh –O QUE????- diz Yh boquiaberto

Kao –É isso mesmo que vc ouviu Kojima vai ser meu aluno e seu rival, e devo dizer que ele luta muito bem espada.

Sano –Se ele é o Kojima então foi ele que te seqüestrou?

Kao –Sim.

Todos nessa hora se levantam a não ser Kaoru, Kenshin e Kojima, Sano e Yh se colocam em posição de batalha e tentam acertar Kojima só que são arremessados pela Kaoru p/ a parede.

Kao –Foi ele que quase me matou mas ele logo depois se arrependeu e me salvou de um jeito que nem Kenshin conseguiria me salvar.

Yh –Como?

Koji –Eu tinha posto um feitiço na Kaoru e depois quando me arrependi de vê-la quase morrendo e de tudo que eu tinha feito a ela retirei o feitiço.

Yh –E o que mais vc fez?

Koji –Eu a beijei na boca.

Todos –VC FEZ O QUE???????

Koji –Eu a beijei.

Yh –C/ vc conseguiu beijar uma feiosa c/ a Kaoru?

Kao –O que vc disse?

Sano –É verdade beijar a Kaoru deve ser a mesma coisa de beijar um sapo.

Kao –Rrrrrrrrrrr!

Koji –Ñ fale assim o beijo da Senhorita Kaoru é o mais gostoso que existe ele mistura suavidade c/ um pouco de sensualidade.

Yh –Já vi que esse é o seu 1o beijo.

Koji –Ñ já beijei muitas pretendentes mas nenhuma c/ um beijo tão bom quanto o da senhorita, Senhorita Kaoru- diz Kojima beijando a mão de Kaoru que fica vermelha

Sano –Mas vc é só uma criança!

Koji –Ñ sou uma criança já tenho 20 anos.

Yh –Mesmo assim isso ñ muda vc ter um péssimo gosto

Koji –Vc é um bobo por falar isso se eu pudesse eu me casava c/ a Senhorita mas ela já tem uma pessoa que a ama.

Yh&Sano –Quem?

Koji – Ñ posso dizer.

Todos se divertem muito na festa quando ela acaba Yh vai dormir e doutor Kensai também Megume e Sanosuke vão p/ casa e Kao e Kenshin ficam do lado de fora conversando sem saber que estão sendo observados por Kojima.

Ksh –Se ficar aqui fora vai pegar um resfriado.

Kao –Ñ se preocupe eu estou bem.

Ksh –E o que esta fazendo fora da cama?

Kao –Ñ consigo dormir, a propósito o que o Kojima disse era verdade?

Ksh –C/ vou saber?

Kao –Ele olhou indiretamente p/ vc.

Ksh –É ...é mesmo eu...nem tinha notado- diz Kenshin tentando disfarçar

Kao –Ñ brinque

Ksh –É era verdade sim e a pessoa é...

Kao –Quem ?

Ksh –Sou eu Kaoru, eu te amo.

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...**

É isso aí gente pra quem ñ sabe eu tb tô escrevendo uma fic de Yu Yu Hakusho que se chama: Asas de pétalas vermelhas pra quem gosta do Kurama vai gostar da fic

AGRADECIMENTOS:

Para Jou-chanHimura :Obrigada pelos elogios o que eu preciso no momento é de incentivo, inpiração, e saber como se mexe nisso postar fanfics pra mim ñ está sendo facíl, masmesmo assim obrigada!!!


	3. A paixão de Kaoru

O QUE UM SERVO PODE OFERECER – CAPÍTULO 4 – A PAIXÃO DE KAORU 

Kao –Vc me ama?

Ksh – Sei que é repentino mas a verdade é que eu gosto de vc mais do que uma amiga Kaoru. Desde que nos conhecemos e vc me aceitou, aceitou o meu passado e me fez mudar ajudando as pessoas c/ a minha espada é que eu percebi que vc era mais que uma amiga p/ mim era quem eu amava e daria a vida p/ protege-la.

Kao –Sei que ñ vou ser igual a sua antiga mulher pois cada pessoa tem uma característica que a define mas eu quero me tornar a sua mulher quero te trazer alegria e felicidade e mais quero te dar uma família.

Ksh –Quer dizer que vc...

Kaoru tampa os lábios de Kenshin c/ o dedo e ele fecha os olhos.

Kao –Sim eu também

Kaoru se deita no colo de Kenshin e os dois olham as estrelas

Ksh –Eu sabia que vc me amava e vc sabia que eu te amava mas eu nunca tive coragem de te pedir uma coisa dessas...

Kaoru se levanta rapidamente e Kenshin tira da manga do bolso uma caixinha de madeira talhada em forma de coração

Ksh –Abra.

Kaoru abre e vê um anel de noivado dourado coberto por diamantes c/ uma linda água marinha no seu centro

Kao –É um anel de noivado, deve ter sido muito caro 

Ksh –Nada que o meu amor amor por vc ñ possa dar.

Kaoru ficou vermelha e Kenshin vai chegando perto dela colocando a mão sobre seus sedosos cabelos e os acariciando ele lhe dá um beijo suave na boca de Kaoru que na mesma hora fica absurdamente vermelha eles se afastam e Kaoru desmaia nos braços de Kenshin que apenas sorri e a leva para a cama do quarto dela ela abre os olhos lentamente quando ele a esta repousando.

Kao –Kenshin...

Ksh –Shhhu

Kao –Ñ Kenshin eu gostaria que passasse esta noite aqui comigo por favor

Ksh –Kaoru vc desmaiou acho melhor vc descansar

Kao –Ñ por favor fique comigo esta noite

Ksh – Ñ antes que me responda uma coisa

Kao –O que?

Ksh –Kaoru quer ser a minha noiva?

Kao –Deixa eu pensar bem...-diz Kao em tom de brincadeira- é claro que sim seu bobo

Kenshin senta em cima de Kaoru e sorri espertamente ele a beija dos pés a cabeça (O RESTO DEIXO PELA IMAGINAÇÃO DE VCS MAS VCS JÁ SABEM NO QUE DEU)

Atrás da porta podia-se ver a forma de alguém e por uma brecha lá estava Kojima sorrindo

Koji –Isso

Quinta feira 7:00h

Sano e Megume chegam ao dojo e Yahiko os atende

Yh -Ñ entendo o que aconteceu eles ñ deixaram nem um bilhete

Sano –Tem certeza que eles ñ deixaram nenhum recado e vc estava dormindo e esqueceu

Yh –Eu ñ esqueci nada eu nem os vi hoje

Meg –Já procurou nos cômodos da casa se eles ñ deixaram nenhum bilhete 

Yh –O único que encontrei foi o de Kojima ele disse que foi meditar na cachoeira...pensando bem eu ainda ñ vi no quarto de Kaoru

Eles vão em direção ao quarto de Kaoru e abrem a porta quando entram vem uma imagem que nunca esperavam ver Kaoru e Kenshin juntos na cama imediatamente Sanosuke tampa os olhos de Yahiko c/ a mão.

Yh –Sano o que é que está acontecendo eu quero ver-diz Yh tentando se libertar das mãos de Sano

Sano –Vc é muito novo p/ ver essas coisas

Meg –Pelo Buda c/ eles puderam...

Sano dirigem todos à porta e dá uma última espionada nos dois

**Mais tarde...**

Kao –Ahhh...

Kenshin esfrega os olhos e vira-se p/ Kaoru

Ksh –Bom dia meu Anjo c/ dormiu essa noite

Kao –Digamos que foi a melhor noite da minha vida

Os dois se beijam e se arrumam: Kaoru penteia os cabelos e Kenshin vai em direção dela e lhe dá um beijo no pescoço

Kao –Ñ provoque

Ksh –Provocar o que?

Kaoru vira-se p/ Kenshin e começa a dar muitos beijos nele que ri muito

Kao –Kenshin

Ksh –Hã

Kao –C/ vc vai sair daqui todos já devem ter acordado

Ksh –Eu vou sair pela janela e finjo que sai

Kao –Ótima idéia!

Ksh –Obrigado- diz Kenshin dando um beijo na boca de Kaoru e saindo pela janela

Kaoru abre a porta do quarto e encontra Sano, Yahiko, Megume e Kojima na sala, Kenshin abre a porta e encontra todos olhando para ele c/ uma cara esquisita

Ksh –Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?

Yh –Aonde vc foi? Se saiu por que ñ deixou um bilhete explicando?

Ksh –Eu sai p/ passear um pouco e ñ avisei por que pensei que quando voltasse encontraria todos dormindo.

Meg –"Ele é bom de mentir"

Koji –Senhorita Kaoru dormiu bem essa noite?

Kao –Sim maravilhosamente bem..OPS

Todos –Como?

Kao –Quer dizer Bem ...Bem po..po..por que?

Koji –Por Nada

Todo se sentam p/ tomar o café da manhã Kaoru entre Kenshin e Kojima

Koji –Eu sei o que aconteceu ontem- diz Kojima sussurrando p/ Kaoru.

Kaoru leva um susto, mas tenta disfarçar

Kao –O que?

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...**


	4. Notificação

Oieeeeee minna!

Gomen nassai...pois naum pude postar o outro capítulo rápido como deveria, eh que a minha semana d testes tah ai e daki a pouco vem as provas, eu prometo tentar postar o meis rápido possível!

Eu sinto muito por naum Ter escrito mais nada, mas eu também naum tenhu tido mts idéias... ;;

Bem minna, me apoiem, agora, mais do q nunca eu preciso de vcs.

Kissus jane

Mizu-sama


End file.
